I'm Over You
by x-x-Kouga's-Lover-Kagome-x-x
Summary: Inuyasha lies to Kikyo about Kagome. While waiting for the perfect time to jump out, She gets wind of the conversation. Before they realise what happened. Shits already goin down. After speaking her mind to a suprised Inuyasha and a wide-eyed Kikyo. She reaches a village. There, she collapses on the outskirts... When a fimiliar demon finds her.. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!


**Hello guys. *Fakes a serious face* LOL. I can't do it! Let me start over…**

**Heyy Guys! How are you? *Good!* that's Great! **

**So. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfiction. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**But flames aren't allowed. You'll just kill my vibe -.-**

**So, I'll just stop talking and get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The comfort of another.**

"I love you, Kikyo." She couldn't watch this anymore. She had to escape, and quick. With a swift turn, the raven haired, blue eyed miko was gone. She was running as fast as her legs could take her. Tree limbs and thorns ripped away at her fair skin. She paid them no mind and kept running. _'Why… why, Inuyasha?'_ She thought as she raced through the forest. After what seemed like hours of running, she reached the outskirts of a small village.

Before she could walk any further, her legs gave way and everything became dark. A figure walked up behind her, picking her up, he managed to say without going back to kill the mangy mutt

"I'm so sorry. You deserve much better"

She opened her eyes to the sound of a man's voice. _"Oh no… not Inuyasha" _She fluttered her eyes open to the gray cave wall. She was about to speak but was interrupted by the voice calling her name. "Kagome? Kagome, are you awake?" This voice wasn't Inuyasha's. "_Who is that?' _she thought. Before she could see who it was, warm blue eyes met with half lidded ones.

"K- Kouga?" The miko was astonished. He had a concerned look on his face, and she knew why too. Kagome rolled over with her back to kouga as her face rivaled a tomato. "Kouga… Gomen nasai. You had to take care of me." Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she thought of what she saw that night. "He's no good, Kagome. Inuyasha doesn't deserve your tears."

Hearing '_His_' name caused her tears to escape her eyes as she sobbed into her hands. Kouga picked her up bridal style and took her to his bed. He layed her down in the bed of furs then took off his armor and joined her. _'I need to calm her down.' _Seeing her like this broke his heart over and over again._ 'When I get the chance, I'll go and kill that mutt. After all he's done, he doesn't deserve anyone.' _

He wrapped his arms around her and purred deep in his chest. He noticed the change in her heartbeat and looked down to find a sleeping priestess. His eyes grew wide because even when she had been crying, she still looked like an angel. "I guess all the crying made you sleepy. I can't blame you though. I'm sorry, Kagome. He doesn't deserve your tears."

She woke up to someone caressing her hair. She hastily swatted the hands away – she wanted, no, _needed_ to sleep more. She could barely keep her eyes open long enough to see kouga's affectionate smile shining down on her. _'Wow… that's new.' _She slowly drifted back to dreamland, where she found herself begging to get out.

"_Kikyo, she's just your reincarnation. You were, and always have been better than her. She's nothing to me, and never will be. All she knows how to do is 'sit' me when I upset her. You actually care about me. She'll die. Trust me, if you don't kill her, I will. She gets on my goddamn nerves, always flirting with other guys when she had me. Always being cold toward me, even when I do nothing wrong. I hope she learns soon… Revenge Is A Bitch. Inuyasha lied all about her to kikyo's face… Did he hate her that much? Did he want her gone THAT much?_

_She was crushed._

_She was hurt._

_She was heartbroken._

'_Why is my life so fucked up?!' she thought to herself before blurting out, "Then why the hell didn't you put me out of my misery if I only got in your way?!" Shit was about to go down. She stormed out of the bushes and looked Inuyasha and his walking corpse in the eye. _

"_Wha-? Kagome?! What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo was thrown to the ground as he stormed over to her. "Inuyasha… why the HELL didn't you tell me that I was bothering you? I knew that you'd come back to the clay pot all along, but I pushed those thoughts aside because I wanted to be with you! What the HELL is wrong with you?! I wouldn't be surprised if you went to hell with her – no, IT right now! You inconsiderate, Two-timing, stupid BITCH." _

_She then looked up to see a stunned Inuyasha and a wide-eyed Kikyo. "Ohh yeah, and don't come trying to look for me, because if you do, I'll purify your ass." With that she walked off, tears staining her face. 'I'm not gonna let him tear me down anymore. I'm Kagome. NOT Kikyo. I'll live my life as I please.'_

_With that she heard voices. 'Kagome…' "What?" 'Kagome' "What do you want?" a hint of fear in her voice. 'KAGOME! Wake up!' _She woke with a start as kouga was shaking her shoulders. '…the hell…'

"Kouga-" she was interrupted when kouga suddenly embraced her in a tight hug. "Kagome, you were mumbling and ranting in your sleep. Then you were kicking as if you were running, Then you started crying. I thought you were just dreaming, but even if I wanted to wake you up, you wouldn't. Did you have a nightmare?" Kouga said with a voice full of concern for her.

She looked up into his ice blue eyes to see unshed tears." "Kagome, it hurts so much to see you in pain, and knowing that there's nothing I can do makes me feel worse." 'He cares about me so much that when I have an awful nightmare, he cries for me! I must really be loved.' She looked down at the bed of furs, then back up at the wolf prince. "Kouga, Kouga I'm sorry. I don't mean for you to worry about me. But, I really appreciate it. You're the only demon to actually care about weather I'm ok or not."

(Technically, Inuyasha isn't a demon… But she still classified him as a part of their clan)

"You even almost cried for me, and that means the world to me, Kouga…" She leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for always caring about me." When she pulled away, His face was rivaling a tomato.

She giggled, and then snuggled into kouga's chest plate. She was drifting back to sleep when she heard a faint whisper, almost inaudible, But since she was so close, she could hear it. "Anything for you, Kags..." "Thank you, Kouga." She whispered back before drifting back to dreamland. Little did she notice kouga's face had turned into a frown. 'Inuyasha doesn't deserve her. She is too kind - Too gentile - Too beautiful to deal with all the pain that she was already coping with!' She deserves a happy life, one where she can speak her mind and be herself without hassle.

Kouga thought to himself, 'Ohh yeah, when I see mutt-face again, he won't be breathing anymore. He hurt Kagome and caused scars that might never heal.' He scoffed. 'Fuck that - I'm going to send you to hell for eternity. That way you will be out of the way so Kagome can be happy, Just wait, Inuyasha…'

**Wow. After re-reading this, I had to say, Ive never written like this before.**

**It was never this… real? Lol.**

**Don't forget! 3 R+R! **

***Batts eyelashes* Please..! c:**


End file.
